Food is Bliss
by Moonlight-Hangover
Summary: Kyuhyun is coming to Sungmin's apartment for dinner, and Sungmin is freaking out over the night not being perfect enough for the maknae. But when Kyuhyun doesn't show up, what will Sungmin do? KyuMin


**Food is Bliss**

Moonlight: Hello again my readers! It has been a while huh? Sorry for my prolonged absence to get the full story, as well as updates, please sees my profile page! Continuing with the story! This is a Super Junior fanfic. If you have not listened to them, I highly recommend you do, they are AMAZING!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Super Junior! If I did, you can bet your money that there would be A LOT more fan service, and Hankyang and Kibum would still be members XD I do however, own Loua-Sun Tang :D

**Rating: **T**  
>Summary: Kyuhyun is coming to Sungmin's apartment for dinner, and Sungmin is freaking out over the night not being perfect enough for the maknae. Will Kyuhyun be able to convince his hyung? KyuMin <strong>

Sungmin couldn't even _fathom_ what was going on in his kitchen.

Pots filled with yellow stew were bubbling on the stove, emitting the sweetest smells, while in the oven; a sweet pineapple upside-down cake was cooking. The sink was filled with dirty spoons and bowls from the making of the food, piling up at least 20 cm high. Sungmin, who was sweating slightly in his pink frilly apron; which his maknae had gotten him for his birthday last year, stood in the middle of the kitchen, silently going through his own check list.

_Okay! I have the stew on the stove, the cake in the oven, the bread is toasting, and the wine is chilling. What do I feel like I'm forgetting? AH! Wait!_

His eyes flew to his kitchen table, which was covered in music sheets, fabrics, schedules, and random things he had just set there. He sighed and leaned against the counter, looking at his watch quickly before groaning loudly. Kyu would be here in an half an hour and Sungmin still had to finish preparing the dinner. How in the world was he going to finish cooking, clear off the table and make his apartment presentable? He stood stirring the stew, deep in thought when there was a knock at the door. Sungmin's eyes widened and he once again looked at the clock. Kyuhyun said he would be there for another 25 minutes! He ran to the door and looked through his peep hole, sighing with relief when he saw it was only his neighbor and fellow Super Junior member, Loua. _**(A/N: Yes. There is a girl in Super Junior. Got a problem? .)**_ He opened the door to find the American-Korean women smiling brightly at him, "Sungminnie! I heard that you have a date tonight!" she said, letting herself in the apartment. Sungmin looked at the girl with a small smile on his face. Ever since she had joined the group, she had only really gotten close to him and Ryeowook, but everyone really knows it's because they are the most feminine. "Loua-noona*****! What are you doing? I need to get ready for said date!" Sungmin asked, after closing the door and walking back into the kitchen, where Loua stood smelling the stew.

"Oi! Don't use _noona_! Did you forget that you're almost two years old then me?" she said, turning around and putting her hands on her hips, sending Sungmin a dirty look. He rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend, walking up and ruffling her short red hair, causing her to pout. She looked around and raised an eyebrow at her oppa*****. "Sungmin-oppa…you said the time for the date was almost here, and you're still cooking, your table isn't cleared and you have flour all over yourself! Go change into what you are going to wear and leave the rest to me! Is dinner almost ready?" She was answered by the oven dinging loudly. She smiled brightly and pushed the man to his room. "L-LOUA!"  
>"Trust me oppa! You won't be sorry! Be quick!" She pushed him inside the room and quickly closed the door. Sungmin stared at the door and sighed. He would never truly understand that girl, only that she was talented. He looked around his dark room and walked over to his closet, opening it up and looking into his endless rack of clothes. He flipped through a few options before settling on what he thought would be perfect. He smiled and pulled his shirt off slowly, using the dirty surface to wipe the flour off his face. Sungmin was about to pull on his under shirt when he heard a small crash from out in his living roomdining room, making him wonder what the hell Loua was doing…

**IN THE KITCHEN…**

Loua smirked and quickly threw the deep blue silk table cloth over the table, smoothing out the creases and took away the four extra chairs, only leaving the two at the heads of the table. She went to the closet where she knew Sungmin kept his fancy dinner stuff and pulled out the entire box, setting up three ascending candle holders, setting small white ball candles in the small bulbs. She smiled and grabbed a bundle of wrapped green fabric, untying the knot at the top to show beautifully decorated china. The plates were pure white, not a smudge or scratch diminishing the beautiful surface, while an intricate design of black vines worked their way from one side of the plate to the other, a small blue flower growing in the middle. Loua set the plates down and set the rest of the china out, folding the napkins neatly and setting the silverware. She lit the candles and heard Sungmin's bedroom door open, and the floor creak quietly.  
>"L-Loua…it's amazing!" Sungmin said in awe. She smiled and turned around, gasping when she saw her friend. He wore a dark blue button up dress shirt tucked into pressed black slacks; the top button was undone to show the silver cross necklace that Kyuhyun had gotten him on their one month anniversary. His hair was slightly messy as always, but it looked amazing, and Loua could tell he had a minimal amount of eyeliner on, making his eyes seem wider than normal. All in all, he looked amazing. Loua smiled and walked foreword, putting her hand on his shoulder, nodding slightly. Sungmin smiled lightly at his friends reassurance that everything was going to perfect, but being who he is, he couldn't get that panic out of his system.<br>He walked around his friend and into the kitchen, smiling even more when he saw two bowls of stew already poured and setting on top of a cookie sheet to keep them warm, and the pineapple upside-down cake was steaming slightly, giving off one of the best smells ever. The bread was already cut and sitting on the cutting board waiting to be served. Sungmin couldn't help but feel somewhat closer to Loua after she helped him. He turned to her, smiling softly and saying a quiet and heartfelt, "Thank you." The girl smiled widely and looked at the clock, her eyes widening. "Oi! Kyu will be here in a few minutes! I should get going. Good luck, Sungmin-oppa!" With that, she grabbed her shoes and darted out of the apartment, leaving Sungmin to wallow in wait, the only light coming from the kitchen and the candles. Sungmin sat at one of the chairs and waited. He looked at the kitty clock hanging from the wall, which read _8:31 PM. _He blinked and looked at the door, waiting and expecting a knock.

_8:35_….Sungmin was still looking at the door, thinking that maybe his boyfriend was running a little late because of his schedule.

_8:45….He would have called if he couldn't make it…maybe he just lost track of time…_Sungmin just had to keep telling himself that.

_9:00….What if something bad happened? Kyuhyun wouldn't be this late on purpose…would he?_

_9:30…._Was he even going to show up?

Sungmin by now had turned off the stove and put the stew in the refrigerator, along with the cake and the wine. He rested his head against the table and sighed heavily, thinking of all the possibilities of where Kyuhyun could be. Maybe he lost track of time playing _Star Craft, _but if that was the case, he would have called and apologized to him.

_What if he is with someone else?_

The thought invaded Sungmin's head like the plague, filling every crack of his mind. His head shot up and he stared at the blank wall across from him, gulping and looking at the photo of himself and Kyuhyun that hung from the wall, showing them in each other's arms, Sungmin's head tucked under the taller maknae's chin. Kyuhyuns eyes were closed in content, his face sideways to the camera, while Sungmin looked at the photographer, offering a small, closed smile. Were all the things the other ever said to him a lie? Or were they repeats of something he said to someone else on a daily basis? Sungmin couldn't believe the thought. Why would Kyuhyun do that to him? He wouldn't! Wouldn't he? A sudden knock sounded around the quiet apartment. Sungmin looked around at the clock, noting is was almost 9:40. He stood and straightened himself out, wiping under his eyes to rid himself of any tears that might had fallen. He walked to the door, again looking through the peephole.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Kyuhyun standing there, his hair a mess and his face slightly flushed. He gulped again, slowly opening the door, but just slight enough for his face to be seen, but not the inside of his apartment. "What?" he tried to sound cold, but his voice came out shaky and nervous. Kyuhyun looked at him with a pained expression, "Min…please forgive me for being late…something uh…came up." Sungmin scoffed and opened the door wider, letting his whole body be seen by the younger, whose eyes widened when he saw that was his boyfriend was dressed. "Something came up? Like what, Cho Kyuhyun? What came up?" Kyuhyun looked slightly taken back when the older used his full name, noting the film of anger that covered the words. He sighed and looked around the hall, giving Sungmin a questioning look, "Can we go inside, please?"  
>"Give me one good reason I should let you into <em>my<em> apartment."  
>"Please Min. Let me in and I will explain everything."<br>"That's not a very good reason, Kyu—"  
>His words where cut off suddenly when the maknae came a step forward, wrapping his arms around Sungmin's waist, and pressing his lips lightly to the others. He pulled away slowly, looking deep into Sungmin's eyes, pleading with him silently. Sungmin sighed and turned around, opening the door wide enough for the other to fit through, "Good enough." He whispered the words as he walked foreword, hearing the other man following him close behind. Kyuhyun passed the kitchen and saw the pile of dirty dishes in the sink and smelled the faint aroma of pineapple upside-down cake, and it made his heart swell slightly. He walked into the living roomdining room and he gasped when he saw the table, the small candles almost burnt out to the wick. Sungmin had done all this for him? And he paid him back by showing up an hour late? How cruel could he be? "Sungmin…please let me explain."  
>The older was sitting on his small couch, facing the maknae with a forced bored expression on his face. "Okay, I'm waiting."<br>"You need to be standing up for me to do this, Sungmin."  
>"I don't want to."<br>"Then I will just have to make you stand." Kyuhyun leaned forward and grabbed his boyfriend's wrists pulling him up to his feet. Sungmin didn't protest, but he made his body limp so it would be a greater struggle for the younger. Once he had him standing, Kyuhyun took his left hand in his own and swept his thumb across the back of his hand, smiling sweetly down at the younger when he visibly shivered. "Sungmin, the reason for me being late was that…the store I was at didn't get the order I had placed until about 20 minutes ago, and the store is about half an hour away."  
>"What did you order? A new <em>Star Craft<em> game?" Sungmin raised an eyebrow, challenging his boyfriend slightly. Kyuhyun only laughed.  
>"No. It's a lot better and it's for you."<br>Sungmin felt his heart stop when Kyuhyun got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box; his hand that Kyu held was shaking slightly. "Lee Sungmin, I love you. And this, " he opened the box to show a small silver band, one lone heart shaped diamond in the center, and _Cho Sungmin _engraved in either side. Sungmin felt his bottom lip quiver slightly at the sight of the ring. "This…is a token of how much I really do love you. It took them so long to make it because every time they asked for my approval, I said it wasn't perfect enough for you. But finally, 20 minutes ago, it was perfect. So, Lee Sungmin, would you please, forgive me and so do me the honor of letting me call you Cho Sungmin, my husband? Will you marry me?" Sungmin only looked at his maknae, a tear rolling down his face, "Oh my…Kyu…why…I mean…" he took a deep breath and looked down at him, where he was still looking up with a hopeful young gleam in his eye.  
>"Yes."<br>Kyuhyun smiled widely and stood up, grabbing Sungmin under his arms and picking him to spin him around, "Oh hyung! You don't know how happy you have made me!" Sungmin smiled and giggled slightly, kissing his now fiancés cheek, "Me too Kyunnie, I love you so much."  
>"I love you too, Minnie~. NOW! Let's see that cake! I'm starving!" Sungmin laughed and rolled his eyes, "You are such a mood killer!"<br>Kyuhyun poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled, "But hyung…your food is bliss!"


End file.
